


Bad boys are nothing but sensitive guys

by BridgesInTheSky



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Other, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgesInTheSky/pseuds/BridgesInTheSky
Summary: When you are too sensitive, the world can break you.When you are afraid of being broken, what's left is to wear a shell of roughness and strenght.





	Bad boys are nothing but sensitive guys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad boys are nothing but sensitive guys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386421) by BridgesInTheSky. 



From the school’s terrace, I can see almost the whole city. If you don’t pay enough attention, you’ll never guess that Sweet Amoris, with this feeling of a prison, has such a placid spot. My favorite place to skip classes.

As strange as it sounds to a guy like me, I really feel comfortable in the quiet French routine. The man who sells warm croissants on the school entrance with his blue bike, the lady who sweeps the sidewalks besides my house, the excited children running around the small park. Sometimes it hurts to realize how this wind of life and simplicity is so beautiful and ephemeral.

And then, I face myself with the ephemerality of my own existence. From a very young age, I learned to control the excruciating pain of this loneliness that eats me alive day by day. Being alone has always been my weakness, but as time passed I have learned that I should transform it into my greatest weapon against this hostile and bloodthirsty world.

 

_ “Castiel is a weirdo” _

_ “Castiel is always with this angry face” _

_ “Castiel is so rude” _

_ “Castiel had problems at school. Again” _

 

Sitting in the forbidden school terrace, I ask myself how this people could know. I was scared by the idea of judging one’s kindness only by the fragile shell of appearance. I could make mistakes without the chance to repair it. I could lose priceless friends. So I always prefer keep myself ignorant about this things. Because of this, I don’t want to know anyone in depth. 

 

_ … Commitment _

_ … Acceptance _

_ … Generosity _

_ … Empathy _

 

Are these just words, or will I ever be able to witness them in the meager and countless days that pass without purpose? Before I became who I am now, I had my heart broken and thrown in a corner. Before building my thick shell of rudeness, all my devotion and faith in people was burned to the ground, without any pity or consideration.

 

_ … cage. Just like a cage. _

 

Like a phoenix with red wings, I was reborn from the torpor and unconsciousness. I am the phoenix that is reborn to know the world and acquire self knowledge. When one is too sensitive in front of the beauties of life, all that remains for this little personality blessed with the gift of feeling things so strongly is to hide oneself or transfigure its weak point into an  icy wall.

And that’s what I did. It’s often necessary to give up on something to receive a greater benefit in the future. And I made my choices, I decided to protect myself from the world and the people in it.

 

 

_ My hair is the symbol of my self liberation. _

_ I’ll never let myself be broken like that ever again.  _

_ I have my own good luck charm to protect me from harm. _

_ … plastic flowers never die. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think ;D


End file.
